Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to hydrocarbon reservoir production and, more specifically, to methods, machines, and non-transitory computer-readable medium having computer program stored therein to enhance core sample analysis planning.
Description of the Related Art
During rock coring in development and exploration of a hydrocarbon reservoir to produce hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, rock core samples of subsurface material are collected. The process of obtaining these samples, called cores or core samples, produces a corebore hole that is formed into and defined by and traverses the subsurface (that is, the rock or other material beneath the surface). A core sample is the extracted subsurface material (such as rock or stone) from the subsurface through the newly formed corebore. In some instances, core samples can be taken from and compose a portion of a reservoir or formation. A corebore is typically vertical or slightly deviated as it extends from the surface into the subsurface. In some circumstances, however, a core sample may be extracted from a highly deviated, substantially horizontal, or even inverted horizontal (inclining) corebore or wellbore. Following extraction, cores may be stored in protective containers, transported to a laboratory or other location, and analyzed to evaluate characteristics of the hydrocarbon reservoir or subsurface. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1 (Prior Art), whole core samples may be cored (that is, extracted from a corebore) at step 401. The samples may be cut and placed in tubes at step 402 then transported to a core laboratory at step 403. For instance, the cores may be transported in groups of tubes 421. The process of coring whole core samples at step 401 to transporting the samples to a core laboratory at step 403 make take one week to several months, for instance. Upon arrival at a core laboratory, cores may be put in a queue at step 404, and further analysis may wait until the cores are taken out of their core barrels and laid on a table for viewing and marking 405. Analysis then may include gamma ray measurement at step 406. The cores then may be opened for taking 360 degree images at step 407 and displaying on the table at step 408. Further, the cores may be selected and marked at step 409, as will be understood by those skilled in the art. Core analysis planning may include determining which core samples to use for further testing, including identifying core samples from which to take plugs or other samples and determining the location of such plugs or other samples within the identified core samples. The process of analysis from putting the cores in the queue at step 404 to selecting and marking the cores at step 409 may take two weeks to several months, for example. Then, sampling and testing may begin, including coring (that is, taking samples from) the core samples at step 410 to produce plugs 422 and performing conventional core analysis at step 411, special core analysis at step 412, rock mechanics at step 413, and other tests at step 414, as will be understood by those skilled in the art. The plugs 422 then may be stored in containers 423.